


cause you give me temptation

by SkyRose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bad Flirting, Dildos, M/M, Phone Sex, Vibrators, also it's dennis so there's some bondage mentions, mac still falls for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Dennis works at a sex shop. Mac wants to buy his first dildo.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	cause you give me temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first macdennis fic. Bear with me while I figure out how to write these idiots.

Dennis got the job after he was fired from his gig at his favorite coffee shop. He decided it was best to work somewhere that being permanently banned from one day wouldn’t ruin his morning routine. And a sex shop? In the age of the internet? Dennis had no use for such a place, but he did have a use for the freaks that wandered in.

Of course, any glamourous ideas of kinky babes asking him for advice on the optimal bondage knots were quickly shattered after a week of eighteen year olds snickering at the products and men older than his own father buying objects that even Dennis didn’t know existed.

The worst part was that it was boring. Plain and simple, mind-numbingly boring. The place never got much business during his shifts, which he soon realized wasn’t the blessing he thought it was. He flipped through porn magazines for hours at a time, with nothing else to entertain him. Sometimes he watched Netflix on his phone, but his manager had a knack for stopping by when he did. 

Dennis was flipping through a magazine full of MILFs — which was generous phrasing, considering they all looked younger than Dennis — when a customer entered the shop. Dennis glanced up, finding a guy his age with wide brown eyes and fidgeting hands. He looked back down at the magazine, paying no mind to the man wandering the store.

Enough time passed without the guy checking out that Dennis began to wonder if the guy swiped something and snuck out. He sighed and jumped over the counter.

He soon found the man staring at the  _ Wall of Dildos, _ as Dennis lovingly dubbed it, seemingly frozen in place as he considered his options.

“You’re not here to steal a buttplug, are you?” Dennis asked, the sudden voice causing the man to jump.

“Uh,” the poor guy said, a deer caught in the headlights. “No.”

“Relax, dude,” Dennis replied. “I was joking. You need help finding anything?”

The guy muttered something, his face burning red as he stared down at the floor.

“Are you buying for a partner or yourself?” Dennis asked, wanting to know if this was some straight boyfriend embarrassed by plastic penises trying to buy a gift for his girlfriend, or a gay guy who only recently discovered himself.

He didn’t respond immediately, but eventually grumbled, “Myself.”

“Nice,” Dennis responded, keeping his tone light and happy so he didn’t spook the guy. “And you’re a first time buyer?”

The man nodded.

“Cool. What’s your budget? Some of these have all sorts of gizmos so they can get pricey,” Dennis explained so he tried to pick out a few recommendations from the shelves.

“I don’t want anything fancy. Something cheap.”

Dennis flashed the guy a grin, feeling victorious he actually got a full sentence from him. “Alright, in that case, I’d recommend this.” He handed over the modest, peach-colored dildo with a sticker on its base that promised it was an inexpensive choice.

The guy rose an eyebrow at the dildo in his hand. “This?”

“Yeah…” Dennis frowned. “What’s wrong with it?”

The man coughed before answering, “It’s just, kinda small, y’know?”

Jesus, the guy went from a prude to a size queen in a matter of seconds. Dennis put on a stern face. “Trust me, man, it’s not that small.”

“C’mon,” the guy said, waving the dildo in Dennis’ face. “It’s pathetic.”

Dennis breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. “For your first time, it’ll leave you plenty sore.”

The man glared. “How do you know it’s my first time?”

Dennis scoffed. “Bro, I can see you’ve still got one foot in the closet.”

Brown eyes glared at him and Dennis sighed.

“Okay, listen, just try this one out and if you don’t like it you come back to get something bigger.”

“Do I get a refund?”

“Nope.”

“Do I get a discount?”

“No, you have to pay full price.”

The man nodded, sticking out his hand. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Dennis smirked and shook the guy’s hand. “Awesome. You need any lube while you’re here?”

\---

Mac left the shop with a discreet black bag with his brand new dildo and a bulk container of water-based lube. He wasn’t planning on buying such a big container but the sex shop worker convinced him too.

“A handsome guy like you?” Dennis — his name tag displayed — teased. “You’ll need it.”

Mac had bit his cheek and fought another blush. 

Mac entered his apartment clutching the bad to his side, hoping to hell and back that his—

“Hey Mac!” Charlie greeted from the couch. Mac tensed before he saw his roommate’s bloodshot eyes. He relaxed, knowing a high Charlie was about as observant as a sleeping Charlie.

Mac waved in his direction as he hurried towards his room.

“Whatcha got there?” Charlie asked, pointing to the bag.

“Some… stuff,” Mac answered as he opened the door to his bedroom.

“Ah, cool,” Charlie replied. “I like stuff.”

Mac stashed the bag under his bed, knowing it would be a couple of days before he worked up the courage to actually try it out.

\---

Dennis was having another long, boring day until he looked to find a familiar customer walking through the front door. “Hello!” Dennis greeted cheerily, happy to have something to distract him until the end of his shift came in ten minutes.

“Hello,” the guy greeted back, smiling earnestly at Dennis.

It had been a few weeks since the guy’s first visit. Dennis hadn’t expected to see him back, decided the man had agreed the size was a good recommendation because Dennis was sure it was.

Dennis vaulted over the counter to chat with the customer. “I don’t think I got your name last time.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m Mac,” he answered immediately.

Dennis tapped his name tag. “Dennis. So what are you shopping for now? Decided you need something bigger?” He threw in a wink, just to get the guy blushing again.

Mac winced. “No, you were right about that. But, uh, I was wondering if I could something that vibrates? In about the same size?”

Dennis nodded and led Mac back to the  _ Wall of Dildos. _ “Sure, we’ve got plenty of those.” He decided not to comment funny way Mac walked, which sent a flurry of inappropriate images into his head. 

Mac wasn’t a bad looking guy, he was actually a nice sight, especially compared to most of the men that shopped in the sex store. He couldn’t compare to the busty redhead that had come in a few days ago, asking where the strap-ons were. Dennis had told her he was  _ very open-minded in bed, _ to which the ginger responded  _ I’m a lesbian, _ effectively shutting down in further flirting attempts from Dennis.

But Mac, Dennis was sure he could land a guy like Mac. And hell, he wanted to. Dennis could get him blushing and begging with a few choice words and, fuck, that was an appealing proposition. 

But first.

“Y’know,” Dennis began after he handed Mac to vibrating dildos to look over. “There’s nothing better than being tied up while using one of these. You should have your boyfriend tie you up sometime.”

Mac’s face flashed with an expression Dennis could only describe as  _ adorable _ and  _ hot. _ “Ah, I, uh, I don’t,” Mac cleared his throat before he was able to get his thought out. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Dennis wanted to grin, but turned his lips down into a frown instead. “Aw, really? That’s a shame. I would think a guy like you could snag one from The Rainbow in an hour flat.”

Mac’s eyes were glued to Dennis’ mouth as he bit down on his lower lip. 

Dennis would have laughed if the intensity of Mac’s gaze had not made something inside him twist with interest.

\---

Mac thought he should be embarrassed by how much he used the dildo. He suddenly had the libido of a teenager again because he jacked off every fucking night, sometimes twice when he woke up from pleasant dreams and not too sore from his previous night’s exploits. He didn’t always use it, sometimes whatever video he had pulled up was enough to send him over the edge, but more often than not he did. 

Of course, it did start to get stale. He fucked himself in every position imaginable, thinking about a star from whatever action movie he had recently watched or the handful of studs he’d danced with at the gay bar when he felt confident enough to go. 

So he decided it was time for an upgrade. But, considering Mac had limped enough to catch the attention of Charlie, he figured it wouldn’t be the upgrade he had fought about with Dennis, the sex shop worker. He figured a vibrator would be exciting.

Still, it took a few days to convince himself to go back. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Dennis, the oddly charming man he was. He wasn’t even Mac’s type but he had nice blue eyes and sharp cheekbones and Mac liked the sight of his hands when it wrapped around a dildo.

Jesus, Mac wasn’t sure with Dennis was a pro or a con when he made his mental list about returning to the sex shop.

He did go back, of course. Dennis picked out a sleek, black vibrator that Mac remarked looking  _ badass _ which earned an amused grin from Dennis. Mac bought it with little hesitation, itching to get out of the store and put it to use. 

God, Dennis was flirting with him and saying suggestive things he really had no right saying to a stranger, yet Mac was still melting under his stare.

He didn’t even notice the sticky note Dennis slipped into the bag with the vibrator’s box. He found it in the safety of his room, Charlie thankfully away at their favorite bar.

_ Let me know if you like it! xo Dennis,  _ the note read along with a phone number.

Mac snorted and saved the number in his phone, in case he felt brave during a night of drinking and wanted to ask Dennis out.

And Mac wished he had the excuse of alcohol at the events that unfolded later that night.

After Charlie came home, ate a slice of cold pizza, then promptly passed out on the couch, Mac decided the coast was clear and it was time to christen his new toy. So, he opened up the box and retrieved his lube from the bedside drawer. He scrolled through his favorite gay porn site as he prepped himself, but by the time he was ready he found none that held his interest. He tossed his phone away with a frustrated sigh. The vibrator and his imagination would have to be enough.

He slid the dildo inside with practiced ease. It was slightly bigger, but Mac couldn’t feel a noticeable difference. He switched it on once it was inside and—

“Fuck,” he breathed, fists clenching reflexively and his head falling back into his pillow. “Oh my god.”

Mac’s scrambled across his bed, trying to grip his bedsheets. His fingers brushed against his discard phone.

He might as well have been drunk because his mind was certainly not thinking clearly when he opened his contacts app and scrolled down until he found Dennis’ number. He pressed his phone to his ear, barely hearing the ringing over the sound of the vibrator up his ass.

“Hello?” Dennis’ voice said, his voice rough from sleep. Mac presumed because,  _ Jesus fucking Christ _ , it was the middle of the night.

“Uh, hey,” Mac greeted, hoping his tone wasn’t too obvious. “It’s Mac.”

“Huh?” Dennis stated.

Mac panicked. “Ah, sorry, dude. I didn’t mean — you were sleeping — I’ll hang—”

“Oh, Mac! Yeah, yeah,” Dennis interrupted. “Nah, it’s fine. You need something, man?”

Mac squeezed his eyes shut. “Um, no,” he answered, his voice climbing an octave.

“Mac?” Dennis asked, his tone growing smug. “Did you try out the vibrator?”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you using it right now?”

“Yes,” Mac hissed, drawing out the word.

Dennis laughed, teasing and breathless. “Damn, and you called me? That’s hot, Mac.”

“Yeah?” Mac squeaked out as he gripped his cock, unable to resist stroking himself. His skin felt on fire. He couldn’t believe he called Dennis, couldn’t believe Dennis was into this.

“How’s it feel, baby?”

“Fuck,” Mac said at the sound of Dennis’ low voice. “It’s, uh, good. Really good.”

Dennis hummed. “C’mon, you can do better than that for me.”

“I’m not even touching the vibrator,” Mac admitted. “I don’t need to. I can’t. I’m holding the phone and touching my cock—”

“Stop touching yourself,” Dennis cut in immediately. “Fuck yourself. Trust me, Mac, it’ll be so good.”

Mac groaned but complied, moving his hand in between his legs to thrust the dildo in and out of his ass. It did feel good. Mac could feel all his insides vibrating. He moaned every time he hit his prostate and Dennis would say something dirty and thrilling right into Mac’s ear.

_ “You sound like you’re enjoying it. You enjoying the vibrator I picked out for you?” _

_ “I’m so fucking hard, baby. Wish I was in your bed. I’d fuck you better than any toy.” _

_ “Mac, oh god. Mac.” _

Mac couldn’t manage any sentences that weren’t embarrassing or broken, so he whined Dennis’ name and curses he’d repent for later. He’d do a lot of repenting later.

“Are you close?” Dennis asked. Mac grunted in response. “Yeah? Me too. You can touch your cock now, Mac. I want you to come.”

Mac wouldn’t dream of arguing with that request. He jerked his cock hard and fast, hips bucking into the touch until he came with a loud groan. He dropped his phone, unable to hear whatever Dennis was saying in response to his audible pleasure.

It took him a few moments to compose himself. He scrambled to pull out the vibrator and switch it off, then he grabbed his phone with his clean hand.

“Dennis?” he questioned.

“I’m still here,” Dennis said, sounding half-asleep.

“Are you — did you—?”

“Yeah, man,” Dennis answered. “I came.”

Mac swallowed, completely unsure of what to say next. 

“Next time,” Dennis began, thankfully halting Mac’s foggy panicked mind. “We won’t do this through the phone.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mac replied, a ridiculous grin spreading across his face.

Dennis chuckled. “I’ll text you tomorrow. Good night.”

“G’night,” Mac whispered before Dennis hung up.

If Charlie heard anything, he didn’t mention it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicsunny)
> 
> Lemme know if you want a pt 2 where they actually fuck. Otherwise I'm moving on to greater things babyyy.


End file.
